


zhang yixing thinks really hard about a few things.

by sissynecks



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sissynecks/pseuds/sissynecks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yixing likes Chen, but he just doesn’t know it yet. (And it was pretty obvious from the beginning.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	zhang yixing thinks really hard about a few things.

**CHEN IS A GOOD ROOMMATE.**

It’s pretty easy, sharing a room with Chen. Chen doesn’t snore, move around much in his sleep, or come in late drunk or anything like that. 

Chen is mostly perfect, Yixing has come to realize. He’s a perfect roommate actually, filling in Yixing’s quiet spaces with loud singing and laughter and considerate niceties like folding the sheets while Yixing’s in the shower or offering to rub his back when they’re both collapsed on their futons after an entire day in the studio.

Chen is also a good person. Yixing rarely sees him without a smile (unless he is tired, then he simply gets quiet and retreats into a corner, but is always polite if you ask him how he’s doing). Chen does not mind if Yixing’s phone goes off at 3 AM (Kris texting Yixing if he can go out to the store and buy more milk), if Yixing cannot sleep some nights and is up browsing the internet, if there’s trashed snacks all over the room and Yixing still whines about breaking out.

At dinner after a performance, they all get a little drunk. Xiumin starts braying an old Chinese ballad while draped over Tao’s back, and Luhan is nowhere to be found. When Yixing gets drunk, he just flops around a bit and is mostly gets sleepy. He blinks at Kris’s arm suddenly around him and his bottle empty, then shakes off both and crawls over to where Chen is laughing on the other side of the table.

“Chen-Chen,” Yixing slurs, and puts his head not-so-delicately into Chen’s (bony) lap.

If Chen is drunk too, Yixing can’t tell. He’s just smiling, as always, and Yixing squints as if he’s staring into the sun. “Hi,” Chen says, and beams, and pets Yixing’s bangs softly. Yixing could almost fall asleep like this. 

Kris orders them all to bed a few hours later, and while the others are on the hunt for a Luhan (discovered under the dresser in the living room), Chen gently pushes Yixing up into a sitting position.

“It’s late,” Chen agrees, and drapes a limp Yixing over his back to drag them both back to their room. Yixing’s nose lands somewhere in the crook of Chen’s neck, and he breathes in the fresh scent of vanilla soap and detergent. Chen is very warm.

Xiumin shrieks, “GOOD NIGHT” as Chen closes the door behind them. He makes sure Yixing isn’t going to throw up before he settles Yixing down on his mattress. Chen is a very good roommate. And Yixing doesn’t want to let go.

Chen laughs. It’s a dazzling sight and distracts Yixing as Chen’s hands pry Yixing’s from around his neck.

Yixing allows this; he’s buzzed and tired, but there’s joy settling in the bottom of his gut as he gets under his covers and mumbles, “I’m glad you’re my roommate, Jongdae.” And Chen’s smile warms Yixing like the Soju never did.

“I am too,” Chen says, and the next morning leaves vitamins and aspirin at the side of Yixing’s bed.

 

 

**CHEN IS A GOOD SINGER.**

Yixing is as good a dancer as Chen is a singer—so they’re both very, very good at what they do.

Yixing might think he has a lot to improve on, but he thinks Chen’s voice is the very best, in all of the entire industry, maybe. Chen sings whereever he is: in the shower, while he’s doing dishes, as he changes into a worn t-shirt before he goes to sleep. Even at five in the morning when they’re trudging out of the dorms and into a chill that sinks into Yixing’s core.

Chen’s singing reminds Yixing of a bird’s: strong enough to rise above the tops of trees and into the sunset of Seoul, carrying along in the wind and wakes people as the day breaks. It comes from deep in the throat but looks effortless whenever Yixing stares at the long line of Chen’s throat. 

They’re clambering into the van to head back to the dorms, and Yixing moves up in line so he can sit next to Chen in the middle seats (Chen always lets you rest comfortably on his shoulder where Tao moves and shifts and mutters in his sleep). Chen is very tired today, Yixing notes, because Chen just sort of looks at Yixing behind him and his eyes are empty.

It’s cold outside, so Yixing feels validated in sitting close to Chen in order to get a little more warm. Chen stares out of the window, and Yixing moves a little closer. Their manager starts to play one of their songs, and while Xiumin and Luhan dance the moves in the backseat as the van lurches along, Chen sings along quietly.

Chen is a very good singer. Yixing always likes to listen to his voice.

He rests his head on Chen’s shoulder and listens to him sing to whatever he’s so focused on outside the window, and might pretend to fall asleep just so Chen can shake him gently awake.

“I like it when you sing, Jongdae,” Yixing says sleepily, and when he opens his eyes, Chen smiles.

 

 

**CHEN IS A GOOD FRIEND.**

Of course, they’re all friends, all twelve of them, but sometimes Yixing can think that Chen is his best friend.

Chen gives very good back massages, rubs Yixing’s hands whenever they get cold, and feeds him the first taste whenever it’s his turn to make dinner. Chen might be Yixing’s favorite friend, because Chen knows exactly when Yixing is feeling lonely and wants someone to sit next to him while they wait to perform, or if Yixing wants to go out but Kris is too busy—sometimes Chen even waits for Yixing after practice is done and the others have already left the room. Maybe Chen is just as lonely as Yixing, so they work well together.

They’re not _really_ lonely, though. Sometimes Yixing wakes in the morning to find Chen’s still-sleeping face just inches from his, breathing softly and looking soft (and Yixing never has the heart to push him away).

And Chen seems to latch onto Yixing whenever they’re out, onstage or heading to their next venue; he can always be found by Yixing’s side.

They’re at the airport one day, all of them running on two hours of sleep—Xiumin’s head lolling back as he walks and Kris retreating deeper into his turtleneck, while Yixing stumbles through customs and airport security with his backpack left half open. He notices Chen’s solid warmth missing from his side, however, and looks around.

“Yixing!” Chen is bent over behind him, then trotting after, carrying in his arms snacks and things that have fallen out of Yixing’s backpack. “You dropped these,” he says, laughing.

“Oh,” Yixing says, and is grateful. “Thank you, Jongdae.” He zips up his backpack.

He looks back up and Chen is still beaming at him. “What?” he asks.

“Ah,” Chen says. “I got you more snacks.” He pushes more bags into Yixing’s hands, pats his shoulder, then goes to look after Xiumin looking lost in the corner.

Yixing is pleased. Chen always knows what Yixing likes.

 

 

**CHEN IS HANDSOME (and cute and sweet and funny and many other things).**

Yixing catches himself staring at Chen, and he would be lying if he said this wasn’t a lot of the time.

Yixing considers himself handsome—the visual of the group, he allows, along with main dancer—but Chen is a classic sort of attractive that Yixing sometimes envies. Chen has high, sharp cheekbones and sculpted features; Chen also has nice hands and a good body and long legs and—

Everyone likes Chen, and Chen loves everybody. Chen is handsome and sweet and funny; the other members laugh at Chen and hang off his arms and touch him, and Yixing wonders.

Where Yixing is soft, Chen is sharp. But where Yixing is quiet, Chen is loud and joyous. Where Yixing is dances, Chen sings. He thinks they work well together.

So, one night when Yixing is pretending to be already sleep and Chen is getting ready for bed (quietly, because Chen is a good roommate, and a good singer, and a good friend, and handsome, and everything Yixing has come to appreciate), Yixing stops thinking.

Chen is rummaging through his backpack when Yixing shifts out of his blankets and comes up to him.

Chen is very cute. He looks up at Yixing, surprised, but then starts to look expectant (Chen is also very smart).

Yixing kisses him, and when Chen kisses back and pulls Yixing closer by the front of his shirt, Yixing comes to the conclusion that Chen is also good at loving Yixing back.

 

THE END


End file.
